What I Want
by SundayAL
Summary: La historia se basa en Kurt Hummel luego de ingresar a la academia Dalton. Se encuentra enamorado de Blaine y éste de Kurt, pero alguien podría provocar algo...
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

Cuando Blaine despertó esa mañana sentía una mezcla de felicidad, ansiedad y dolor de estomago incluso. ¿Cuál era la razón de ello? ¿Estaría feliz porque era viernes? ¡Ah! Pero, ¿Cómo explicar lo demás? Ese día era especial.

Dio una rápida mirada a su cuarto en Dalton antes de levantarse, aun bostezando se levanto de la cama y fue directo a lavarse la cara, para luego concentrarse en su rebelde cabello al que domaría con un poco (bastante) de gel, se puso un poco de su perfume favorito y se miró al espejo más veces de lo normal. Sí, se veía bien.

Kurt solía despertarse temprano cuando iba a McKinley, tomaba una relajante ducha, elegía el vestuario de ese día (ya que a la noche estaba cansado), solía ponerse un poco de crema en su rostro para mantener esa piel de porcelana que poseía. Ahora que estaba en Dalton dormía media hora más, bañándose rápidamente y conservando el hábito de ponerse crema para su cutis. Si bien le molestaba un poco usar siempre lo mismo, los treinta minutos más de descanso lo compensaban.

Su compañero de cuarto recién se estaba levantando, cuando Kurt vio que estaba listo, es que a Taylor, su compañero, le gustaba ir corriendo hasta su clase y llegar segundos antes que el profesor, al menos eso pensaba Kurt.

Entonces llamaron a su puerta.

En definitiva ese día era especial, pensó Dylan mientras se dirigía a la habitación de Kurt Hummel. Él y Kurt se habían conocido desde el principio, pero empezaron a conocerse realmente recién dos semanas atrás.

Sí, catorce días atrás, un día que empezó mal y que terminó tan bien. Lo recordaba bien, eran las cuatro de la tarde cuando su madre lo había llamado, al atender supo que algo estaba muy mal debido a su desesperado tono: a su hermana la había atropellado un auto. Pidiendo permiso se retiró de Dalton y rápidamente condujo hasta el hospital. No había sido tan grave como se lo había esperado; el brazo derecho dislocado y varios hematomas en la espalda y en sus piernas. Ella estaba bien. Sin embargo, ¿Cómo no sentirse mal cuando alguien a quien tanto quería estaba en esas condiciones? Su hermana, conciente, le pidió que volviese a Dalton, que no había problema. Secándose las lagrimas de su rostro, decidió volver recién al saber que no tardarían en darle el alta, pero que harían un par de pruebas más.

Sentado en la sala de estar con la cabeza baja, triste, preocupado y arrepentido de haber vuelto, sintió una mano sobre su hombro izquierdo y, al levantar la cabeza, vio a un chico con unos perfectos ojos azules que mostraban preocupación.

_ ¿Te encuentras bien?_ preguntó. Incluso a compañeros con los que solía hablar mostraron desinterés en lo que le sucedía.

_ No mucho. Es que… no quiero agobiarte con mis problemas.

_ Al contrario_ dijo, esta vez sentándose a su lado._. Pero, entenderé si no quieres.

_ A mi hermana la atropello un coche._ dijo en voz baja, casi quebrada, mientras que Kurt abría los ojos y se llevaba una mano a sus labios.

_ ¡Lo siento mucho! ¿Está bien?

_ Sí, lo más serio fue el haberse dislocado el brazo. Pero no dejo de sentirme mal. Por más que pelees con tu hermana, con tu hermano, no quieres que nada malo le suceda, ¿no es así?

_ Soy hijo único, pero entiendo a lo que te refieres. Cuando mi padre sufrió un ataque cardiaco mi mundo se fue abajo. Esta bien ahora, pero más frágil que antes. Por suerte, mi madrastra sabe cuidarlo ahora que no lo veo todos los días.

_ Soy Dylan Baker.

_ Kurt Hummel.

Al otro día, Dylan lo encontró con Blaine, ¿quién no conocía a Blaine? Debía ser el más popular del colegio, apenas saludándolo, se dirigió a Kurt, agradeciéndole por la conversación del día anterior e invitándolo a un café. Sin embargo, él se disculpó diciendo que tenía otros planes, mientras echaba una mirada en Blaine, que tal vez otro día. Pero Dylan nunca más se lo ofreció y Kurt tampoco sacó el tema.

Cuando Kurt abrió la puerta se encontró con los ojos oscuros y el cabello castaño de Dylan.

_ ¿Te importaría caminar conmigo hasta clases?_ dijo Dylan, olvidándose de saludar.

_ Sí que eres oportuno, estaba a punto de salir.

Cerrando la puerta tras de sí, Kurt no pudo evitar sonreír, él hacia que se olvidase de lo que sentía por Blaine y como él nunca lo correspondería.

Había algo en él, en Kurt, que lo hacía sentir mejor. Todavía faltaban cinco minutos para la clase de Literatura, cuando ingresaron al aula. Dylan se armó de valor.

_ Kurt, ¿te gustaría ir mañana a tomar un café?

Kurt se le quedó mirando algo sorprendido y sin decir nada. Dylan empezó a sentir sus mejillas entrando en calor. OH, Dios, ¿lo rechazaría de nuevo? Sin embargo, Kurt le sonrió.

_ ¿No me habías dicho eso una semana atrás?_ _trece días.__

_ Pero no aceptaste.

_ Pudiste volver a preguntar.

_ Lo estoy haciendo ahora.

_ Salgo con Mercedes a la tarde, pero no me caería mal un café como desayuno.

_ Entonces… ¿estas aceptando?

_ Al parecer._ dijo Kurt sonriendo.

Dylan se sintió tan bien que casi se asusta. Nada podría salir mal… entonces lo vio, Blaine atravesando el salón con una sonrisa en el rostro y sus ojos clavados en Kurt.

_ Hola, Blaine._ dijeron ambos. Kurt con una sonrisa y entusiasmo, mientras que Dylan ni lo miró y lo dijo de la forma más desinteresada posible.

_ Fui a buscarte a tu cuarto, es que tenía algo que decirte._ dijo con una sonrisa que ocultaba su nerviosismo, en definitiva no iba a decírsela en frente del curso, luego tenían un examen y el ensayo con los Warblers. _Mierda._ No tendría tiempo de decírselo… en el colegio.

_ ¡Llegaste tarde! Dylan fue a buscarme primero_ dijo Kurt en broma._. Pero, puedes decírmelo mas tarde.

_ O podemos salir mañana y ahí te lo digo._ dijo sonriendo. Pero lo que vio no le gusto. Kurt puso una cara de disculpas, pero antes de poder decir algo, Dylan lo interrumpió.

_ Tiene otros planes._ dijo él con una sonrisa burlona.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Blaine se encontraba en su cama, no en la de su habitación de Dalton, esta sí era suya. Con los ojos puestos en el despintado techo blanco. ¡Que deprimente! ¡Todo era deprimente! Miró la hora, eran las ocho de la mañana. ¿Qué hacía despierto un sábado a las ocho de la mañana? Torturarse, ¿qué más?  
Tomó su almohada y la colocó sobre su rostro para aplastarla con su mano derecha. ¿Cómo? Eso no debería haber pasado. Lo tenía todo planeado, entonces ¿Cómo pudo salir mal? Se suponía que ayer ya debía de haberlo hecho. ¡Se suponía que era un buen plan! Iría al cuarto de Kurt, le pediría si podían caminar hasta el curso y luego le diría: "Me gustas mucho, Kurt". Blaine estaba un 95% seguro de que era mutuo.  
De repente, arrojó la almohada al otro lado de la habitación. Todas esas horas, ese día, estuvo maldiciendo su suerte. Sin embargo, empezó a ver otras cosas; primero, no le agradaba a Dylan y no tenía idea del por qué; segundo, pasaba todo el tiempo posible con Kurt; tercero, Dylan prácticamente se burlo de él cuando Kurt lo rechazó para salir con él. Todo apuntaba a que Dylan también gustaba de Kurt, pero ¿Gustaba Kurt de Dylan?  
"¡Estúpido cinco por ciento!" pensó, mientras se sacaba, a patadas, las sabanas de encima.

En cuanto llegó a la calle correcta empezó a conducir más despacio, buscando la dirección correcta. Durante el receso, hablando de a donde irían, Dylan sugirió que él fuese a buscarlo y lo llevaría a un bonito lugar. Al principio Kurt se negó diciendo que no quería hacerlo conducir tanto, pero tras indicarle que no era molestia, aceptó con una sonrisa.  
Ahí era.  
Detuvo el auto y al bajarse se dio cuenta de algo: conocería a la familia de Kurt. ¿Estaba bien arreglado? Las cinco veces que se vio al espejo antes de salir se veía bien.  
"Aquí vamos", dijo dirigiéndose a la residencia de los Hummels.

Burt estaba mirando la TV mientras su hijo se estaba arreglando. Carole había ido de compras y Finn estaba en su habitación.  
Los viernes. Era raro encontrar a alguien a quien no le gustasen, pero él tenía un motivo más especial que "se viene el fin de semana". Los viernes su hijo regresaba a casa después de días de ausencia. Él no podía evitar preguntarse que hubiese sucedido si no tuviese a Carole, ni a Finn, ¿sería la miseria de ver poco a su hijo más grande todavía? Sin embargo, hubo algo ese viernes que no se sintiese tan bien como de costumbre: su hijo se "tomaría un café" con un amigo suyo de Dalton. ¿Acaso tenía una cita? Recordaba haberle dicho a Kurt que esperaba que él encontrase el amor y era cierto, pero no era fácil.  
Volvió en sí cuando escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta, se levantó y fue a atender. Ahí fuera encontró a quien debía ser "el amigo de Dalton" de Kurt.

_ Hola, señor. Mi nombre es Dylan, mucho gusto. Busco a Kurt, ¿esta listo?_ dijo rápidamente y sin respirar, mientras tenía la mano temblorosa hacia Burt, el cual la estrechó.  
_ Burt. Claro, en unos segundos ya saldrá. Pasa y toma asiento._ dijo dándole paso.

Dylan en definitiva estaba nervioso y Burt podía notarlo, en otro caso le hubiese dado lastima, pero se trataba de su hijo así que sentía lo contrario.

_ Entonces… ¿sales con mi hijo? Digo, ¿es una cita?  
_ No, por el momento sólo somos amigos.  
_ ¿Por el momento?

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo había dicho? Esas cosas no se andan diciendo… ¡al padre! Bueno, tendría que arreglarlo diciendo algo inteligente… ¡Vamos, algo inteligente!

_ Hola, Dylan._ dijo una dulce voz. Tanto Burt como Dylan voltearon a verle. Era… perfecto._ ¿Vamos?  
_ Claro. Adiós señor Hummel

_ Adiós, papá.

Dylan prácticamente salió corriendo de ahí al sentir los ojos de Burt sobre él. Al llegar antes al auto, éste le abrió la puerta a Kurt. Él solamente sonrió y entró al auto. Dylan se puso al volante, se ajustó el cinturón y se puso a conducir hasta donde tomarían el café.

_ ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?_ preguntó Kurt.  
_ Lo que quieras._ dijo Dylan sin quitar la mirada del camino.  
_ ¿Es esto una cita?_ Dylan hizo un gran esfuerzo para no voltear al mirarlo, le enseñaron a no distraerse cuando estaba conduciendo.  
_ No, pero puede que termine siéndolo.

Kurt sonrió. Le gustaba mucho saber que tal vez algo podría pasar entre ellos, pero la sonrisa se disolvió al venirse la imagen de Blaine a su cabeza. Verlo era una tortura, pero no verlo era una tortura más grande. Lanzó un suspiro. "Vas a tener que olvidarlo", pensó mientras miraba por la ventana.


	3. Chapter 3

** Capitulo 3**

Dylan no conducía ni muy rápido, ni muy despacio, mientras que la brisa que entraba por ambas ventanas, jugueteaba con sus cabellos. La radio estaba encendida y Kurt miraba por su ventana.

_ Acabo de darme cuenta de que nunca te escuche cantar._ Kurt volteó su cabeza para verlo, con una ceja levantada.  
_ ¿Nunca escuchaste a los Warblers?  
_ ¿Warblers? No, hablo de ti. No es lo mismo escucharte cantar a ti, que verte en el coro…con Blaine cantando en el frente.  
_ Bueno, somos un equipo._ dijo Kurt, mientras que el otro muchacho pensaba que no hablaba en serio.  
_ No me importa, quiero escucharte cantar a ti.  
_ A la vuelta.

Dylan estaciono su auto frente a local no tan grande. Las puertas eran transparentes con diseños y letras en color gris. Ambos se bajaron y se dirigieron al interior del lugar. Cierto, no era muy grande, pero emitía una calidez que le hacía sentir bien.  
Se sentaron en una pequeña mesa que estaba contra la pared con cuadros artísticos en ella. Una chica se acercó a su mesa, llevaba el cabello recogido y vestía un uniforme sencillo; pantalones al cuerpo color gris, una remera blanca y un delantal del mismo color del pantalón. Kurt pidió un café Latte y Dylan un Capuchino.  
Kurt no pudo evitar preguntarse algo, mientras miraba a Dylan. Éste se preguntaba lo mismo en cuanto a él.

_ ¿Traes a tus citas aquí?_ preguntó Kurt mientras miraba los manteles rojos, no quería verlo a la cara.  
_ Un par de veces_ confesó._. Es un lugar muy bonito, ¿no te parece?

Sonrió y volvió a mirar el color del mantel. Era cierto. ¿Se estaría refiriendo a él con el "un par de veces? Técnicamente, no estaba en una cita.  
¿Cómo saberlo? Había ido a varios lugares con Blaine y ambos lo habían pasado muy bien, pero no fueron citas. Entonces, ¿cómo saber si esa era una?

_ Yo nunca tuve una cita.

Dylan se sorprendió. Le costaba entender como alguien como él no había tenido una cita. Eso significaría… ¿sería esa la primera cita de Kurt?

_ Se que eras el único chico de tu escuela que había admitido ser gay, pero…  
_ Bueno, nunca me gusto nadie que no me rechazase, nunca me enamore de alguien…_ ahí estaba, su imagen otra vez.  
_ Lo siento_ se sentía como un tonto. No. Él era un tonto._. Es que me sorprendió que alguien como tú, Kurt… eres increíble.

Las mejillas de Kurt empezaron a arder hasta tomar un color rosa. Su corazón empezó a palpitar fuerte y rápidamente quedó estancado en ese momento: no debía olvidarse de ese momento.  
La misma chica les trajo un Latte y un capuchino. Kurt dio un sorbo, antes de dirigirse hacia Dylan.

_ ¿Es temprano todavía para saber si esto es una cita?_ dijo Kurt.  
_ Yo ya lo sé, ¿y tú?  
_ Lo es.

Blaine estaba sentado en el jardín. Éste estaba muy bien cuidado, en ambos costados había diferentes tipos de flores plantadas por su madre; rosas, jazmines, margaritas. Al final, se encontraba una pequeña huerta, a la cual su madre le prestaba más atención que a las flores mismas. El clima estaba a su favor, pensó Blaine. Ese día hacia frío, sin embargo no había ni una sola nube.  
Su celular, que lo tenía al lado, sonó indicando que tenía un mensaje. Al abrirlo se encontró con un mensaje de Wes: "Espero que no te estés deprimiendo". El día anterior, después es esa nefasta clase de Literatura en la cual no se pudo concentrar, tanto Wes como David le preguntaron que le había respondido Kurt cuando él se le había declarado, pero al ver su cara ya sabían que no había salido como estaba planeado. "Tiene una cita", dijo caminando sin rumbo, mientras que ambos chicos detrás de él se encontraban sorprendidos. Las miradas de Kurt, las sonrisas, los suspiros, ¿no fueron nada? ¿Tan sólo un simple coqueteo? Suspiró y escribió un simple "estoy bien", aunque claro, estaba mintiendo.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Kurt y Mercedes habían quedado a verse en BreadStix. Ambos estaban entusiasmados, pese a que a Kurt le gustaba Dalton extrañaba demasiado a sus compañeros, en especial a ella. Ya no podían verse todo el tiempo, ni hablar como acostumbraban. Ahora era verse los fines de semana, hablar mediante mensajes de texto. Mientras cada uno tomaba una coca cola, Mercedes le preguntó que había de nuevo.

_ Tuve una cita._ dijo Kurt mordiéndose el labio inferior, al saber como reaccionaria su amiga.

_ Espera… ¿qué? ¡¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?_ dijo casi gritando.

_ Lo siento, pero fue muy rápido. ¡Ni siquiera sabía que era una cita! Él me invito ayer a un café que se dio a cabo hoy a la mañana. Luego, vi que era una cita.

_ ¿Luego…? ¡Kurt! ¿Cómo no vas a saberlo?

_ ¡Nunca tuve una cita!

_ Aun así…_dijo Mercedes casi reprochándolo, para luego sonreír._. Blaine por fin se dio cuenta de lo que tenía en frente suyo.

_ OH…_ fue lo único que pudo decir. Uno, porque lo recordaba a él y dos, porque tenía otra cosa que contarle._. No salí con Blaine.

La boca de Mercedes se abrió de manera incrédula. Su chico tenía más de uno en Dalton.

_ ¿Quién?

_ Dylan_ dijo, pero al ver la confusa mirada de su amiga volvió a hablar._. Te hable de él, empezamos a hablar hace un par de semanas.

_ Ya recuerdo_ mintió Mercedes._. Pero, ¿Qué hay de Blaine?

_ Mercedes, por favor. Él me ve como un amigo y la verdad es que el es un gran amigo. Dylan… es genial ¡y le intereso! Creo que es mejor que Blaine y yo sólo seamos amigos.

Claro, pero no era tan sencillo. A Kurt no le gustaba Blaine, estaba enamorado de Blaine. ¿Estaba dispuesto a olvidarse de él de esa manera? Sí. ¿Estaba dispuesto a olvidarse que algún día lo quiso mucho y continuar siendo amigos? Sí. Pero, ¿podría hacerlo? No estaba seguro.

_ Entonces, ¿es Dylan guapo?_ preguntó Mercedes con una sonrisa.

Kurt estaba a punto de responderle, cuando su celular sonó.

Blaine era uno de los pocos chicos que no esperaba ansiosamente el fin de semana. Le gustaba más pasar tiempo entre las protectoras puertas de Dalton, dónde solamente debía preocuparse por sus estudios, por los regionales. ¿La soledad? Ahí, eso no existía. En el fin de semana, sin embargo, todos iban con sus familias, visitaban a sus amigos, estaban contentos de poder estar con sus novias.

Él aprovechaba los fines de semana para estar con su familia y eso estaba bien. Pero nunca salía, nunca hacía nada más que su tarea y alguna ayuda para su casa. Entonces llegó Kurt, ¡que fines de semanas tan divertidos! Sonrió al recordarlo.

"Estas siendo melodramático", pensó Blaine.

Sí, le dolía el pecho. Pero, ¿Cómo saber que sucedió? ¿Y si la cita fue un desastre? ¿Y si fue simplemente algo entre amigos? ¡Tenía que saberlo!

Tomó su celular y le escribió: "Hola. ¿Cómo te fue con Dylan? _B"

_ Es Blaine_ dijo Kurt con los ojos algo abiertos. Empezaba a sentirse culpable de haber salido con Dylan, para luego sacudir su cabeza ante tan ridículo pensamiento._. "¿Cómo te fue con Dylan?"

A Mercedes le pareció muy sospechoso. Tal vez engañaba a Kurt, pero no a ella. Claro, como amigo podría tener curiosidad, pero algo ocultaba Blaine, sin duda. Kurt terminó por darse por vencido, alegando que Blaine jamás le haría caso. Tal vez era cierto, pero a Mercedes le causaba pena que su mejor amigo, la persona más increíble que conocía, haya preferido darse por vencido antes de tratar. Pero él había tenido malas experiencias, muy malas experiencias. Mientras tanto, Kurt le escribía a Blaine.

Con entusiasmo, Blaine tomó el celular sin darle un segundo más a que el tono sonase. Pero su entusiasmo se fue al piso, en cuanto vio lo que decía.

"Él es genial. Nuestra primera cita tenía que ser así, ¿no?_K".

Tragó saliva, queriendo que su nudo en la garganta desapareciera con él.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

La mañana estaba fría, el sol se encontraba escondido tras grises nubes. ¿Cómo si no hubiese sido suficiente?, pensó Kurt, quien tenía un mal humor al sólo haber dormido dos horas por haberse quedado haciendo los deberes. Hacía solamente quince minutos que se despedía de su padre nuevamente para volver a Dalton y volvió a sentir un poco de tristeza. Su cabeza no estaba en su sitio, desde que entraba en Dalton hubo pocos días donde podía dormir placidamente, sin contar los viernes y sábados, claro.

"¡Kurt!" escuchó tras de sí. Se dio vuelta para ver a Blaine acercándose rápidamente hacia él, sonrió débilmente. Blaine lo notó.

_ ¿Estas bien?_ preguntó preocupado.

_ Sí, estoy muy cansado. Me quede haciendo mi tarea hasta las cuatro de la mañana.

_ ¡Kurt!_ dijo con reproche y preocupación en su voz._. No debes tomarte todo tan en serio, no te hará bien.

_ ¡Que estoy bien!_ mintió Kurt, estaba lejos de estar bien. No sólo no dormía bien, sino que tampoco comía bien por estar concentrado en los estudios. La culpa le carcomía en su interior al pensar que su padre y Carole tuvieron que renunciar a su Luna de Miel, al menos quería hacerlos sentir orgullosos._. Y, ¿Cómo estuvo tu fin de semana?

"Horrible. No podía dejar de pensar que tu primera cita fue con Dylan y no conmigo"

_ Nada nuevo. Te extrañe, lo que sí._ admitió algo avergonzado. Kurt sentía que sus mejillas empezaban a tomar color.

Kurt seguía caminando a su lado, sin decir una palabra más. Blaine estaba preocupado, ¿había sido inapropiado? No. O tal vez sí. Era el primero, pero Kurt tenía que lidiar con sus dolores de cabeza, con su reciente enamoramiento de Dylan y ahí estaba Blaine, a quien sólo quería ver como un amigo, diciéndole que le extrañaba. Si Blaine le dijese ahí, en ese mismo momento, algo tan simple como "me gustas", él cedería. Después de todo, lo que sentía por Blaine era mucho más fuerte que lo que sentía por Dylan.

_ Pero si no tienes planes, podríamos salir después.

_ Sí, podríamos._ dijo Kurt sonriendo, aunque Blaine notó cierta tristeza en ellos.

_ ¿Seguro que estas bien?

"Tengo el doble de tarea que en McKinley, estoy enamorado de ti, pero esta éste chico tan agradable y atractivo a quien le gusto, tengo que practicar con los Warblers, extraño a mi papá. No, no me pasa nada".

_ Seguro. Cuando me acostumbre a estos cambios, estaré como nuevo.

Había algo en sus palabras, en su rostro, que hacía que Blaine desconfiase de sus palabras. Sin embargo, no quería seguir molestándolo con sus preguntas, después de todo podría estar equivocado.

Detrás se podían sentir unos pasos apresurados, acercándose cada vez más.

"¡Kurt!", dijo un Dylan casi agitado, al haber alcanzado a quien tanto había buscado.

_ Hola, Dylan._ dijo Kurt tratando de ocultar sus ojeras con una sonrisa.

_ ¿Estas…?

_ Estoy bien._ dijo Kurt ya enojado._ ¿Nunca vieron a alguien cansado?

Se disculpó y apresuró el paso para donde se encontraba su habitación. Blaine y Dylan quedaron a solas. A ninguno le importo, ambos chicos mantenían su mirada fija a donde Kurt había ido. Pero el que más preocupado estaba era Blaine, él sabía más que nadie lo frustrado que estaba Kurt, él le había dicho que no quería decepcionar a su padre.

"Me puedo equivocar", se decía a sí mismo. Pero no quería basar sus suposiciones en verdades: debía saber que le pasaba a Kurt.

_ Dylan_ dijo Blaine mirándolo, para sorpresa del otro muchacho._. ¿Ha hablado Kurt contigo? Digo, ¿no te ha dicho si le sucede algo?

_ No. Pero en su antiguo colegio no tenía tanta tarea como aquí, debe ser sólo eso. Ahora si me disculpas, debo ir a mi cuarto.

A Dylan le incomodó esa pequeña charla, no le gustaba fingir que le agradaba Blaine lo suficiente como para entablar una conversación. Sin embargo, sabía que se trataba de Kurt y, por más que odiase admitirlo, a Blaine le importaba Kurt.

Eran las doce de la noche, en definitiva las clases habían terminado hace ya unas buenas horas, pero Kurt no podía dejar de pensar en el examen de Historia que tendría dentro de un par de días. En pijamas azules, con medias blancas, con un par de libros de dicha materia y sus apuntes, se encontraba Kurt Hummel en la Sala Común. Su compañero solía quejarse de que se pusiese a estudiar a esas horas y las luces prendidas no lo dejasen dormir. Sus ojos estaban rojos, pero aun así no los apartaba de su vista.

Dylan se había despertado media hora atrás, pero se quedo en su cama, tratando de volver a dormirse, pero no podía. No podía sacarse de la cabeza la pregunta que le había hecho Blaine anteriormente; no, no le había dicho nada. Pero, ¿y si Kurt sólo estuviese pretendiendo estar bien? Claro, ya había conocido esa faceta de él, que solía desvelarse para poder estudiar. Dicho así no sonaba extraño, después de todo algún que otro estudiante lo había hecho alguna vez en alguna materia, pero ¿y si era más que eso? Al ver que no podía dormir, se levantó.

Paseó silenciosamente por el corredor. Vaya, que lindo lugar era donde estudiaba. Miraba y comparaba las diferencias que tenía al verlo a la noche, descubrió que los cuadros, a esas horas, se veían aterradores. Se dirigió a la Sala Común de Dalton y se sorprendió al verlo ahí. Se veía tan pequeño, con las piernas cruzadas y un libro sobre ellas, mirándolo fijamente.

_ Oye, ¿qué haces?_ preguntó con de forma suave, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Kurt se sobresaltó al verlo.

_ Estoy estudiando.

_ Sí, puedo verlo._ dijo riendo, mirando alrededor de Kurt._. ¿Por qué mejor no descansas y continuas mañana?

La mirada en Kurt se volvió oscura, Dylan nunca lo había visto así.

_ Y luego tiró mi tarea por la ventana, ¿no? Porque, por si no lo sabías, ¡tengo otras cosas que hacer!

Kurt vio a Dylan mirándole.

_ Por favor, vete. Tengo que seguir estudiando.

_ No_ dijo Dylan firmemente._. Mira, a todos nos cuestan estas cosas, pero…

_ ¡No! ¡No me vengas con peros! "¿A todos nos cuesta?". Bueno, te hago una pregunta. ¿Cuántos de ustedes tienen un padre que debió renunciar a una de las pocas cosas buenas que iba a tener? Un padre que perdió a su esposa, que debió criar a su hijo solo, que tuvo la desgracia de tener un hijo que tenía que buscar problemas. ¡¿Cuántos?

Dylan quedó callado, sin saber bien que decir, se limitó a abrazarlo. De los ojos de Kurt empezaron a brotar lágrimas, las cuales se limpió furiosamente con la manga del pijama.

_ No quiero decepcionarlo, a Carole tampoco._ dijo Kurt en un susurro. Estaba tan cansado.

_ No lo harás_ dijo Dylan, mientras lo apretaba más a su cuerpo._. Además a él no le gustaría saber que estas así. Mañana iré a tu cuarto y te ayudare, ¿esta bien? Soy bueno en Historia.

Kurt se limitó a asentir, mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

Viéndolo todo estaba Blaine, quien sospechaba Kurt se desvelaba en ese lugar. Quiso decir algo, preguntar si estaba bien, pero el verlo así de abrazados no fue fácil.

_ Blaine._ dijo Kurt suavemente, lo que hizo que Dylan voltease a verlo.

_ Será mejor que descanses._ fue lo único que dijo.

Kurt tomó sus cosas, Blaine lo ayudó. Tanto Dylan como él, acompañaron a Kurt a su habitación. En cuanto Kurt abrió la puerta de su habitación, con Taylor quejándose entre sueños adentro, Dylan decidió irse a su habitación. Blaine, no.

_ ¿Por qué no me dijiste lo que te estaba pasando?

_ Supongo que pensé que era normal, pero era más que nada culpa.

_ ¿Por qué le dijiste a él lo que te pasaba y a mí no?_ preguntó Blaine, dolido.

Kurt entró a su cuarto y dejó sus cosas en su cama. Maldijo en su mente, ahora estaba más dolido todavía al ver que el muchacho que amaba sentía que éste no confiaba en él. Sacudió su cabeza. "Deja de pensar en eso".

_ Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo. Ni con él. ¿Qué no lo ves?

_ Lo siento._ dijo al darse cuenta de que le estaba reclamando algo, sin pensar que él tenía sus problemas._. Pero, si pasa algo…

_ Buenas noches, Blaine._ dijo cerrándole la puerta en la cara.

Blaine apoyó su cabeza entre sus manos. Que horrible manera de empezar ese día.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

La clase de Biología recién había acabado y Blaine se estaba apresurando para alcanzar a Kurt, quien estaba a pocos metros delante de él, caminando tranquilamente. Al hacerlo, le puso una mano en el hombro lo que hizo que el muchacho de ojos azules se diese vuelta, él se veía más descansado sí, pero estaba pálido y se le notaban ojeras. Kurt simplemente lo vio.

_ Quiero disculparme_ dijo Blaine, haciendo que el otro parase._. Lo de anoche fue inapropiado. No pensé en como te sentías, sino en como me hacías sentir.

_ ¿Cómo te hago sentir?

_ Preocupado._ "una de las cosas que me haces sentir".

Kurt miró hacia sus pies y sonrió. Le agradaba saber que le importaba a Blaine lo suficiente como para que se preocupase, pero él no lo entendía.

Blaine venía de una familia adinerada; su madre era una exitosa abogada y su padre era un publicista bastante conocido. Sin embargo, lo que Kurt no sabía era que tras haber pasado la escuela primaria en una aburrida escuela privada, decidió hacer el cambio al entrar en la secundaria, pero no fue como esperaba. Al salir del armario, todo se convirtió en una pesadilla: era insultado, le arrojaban botellas de plástico, malteadas y su almuerzo; lo peor fue cuando todo el equipo de fútbol se puso de acuerdo en hacerlo todo al mismo tiempo, el día en que estaba saliendo de la escuela.

No sabía que al confesárselo a sus padres, un año atrás, ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en que él era muy joven para saber lo que le gustaba, que esperase un tiempo y encontraría a la chica para él.

_ No tienes porqué estarlo. Cuando me levante y me miré al espejo vi que se estaban notando ojeras… ¡casi grite! Entonces me di cuenta de que dormir poco no le hace bien a mi piel.

Blaine sonrío, ahí estaba, el chico que se preocupaba por su piel, ese era Kurt.

_ Además, hoy voy a estudiar con Dylan.

Ahí estaba, de nuevo, Dylan. De pronto empezaba a caerle mal ese muchacho. Quería preguntarle que era lo que sentía exactamente por ese chico, pero temía la respuesta.

_ Blaine_ dijo Kurt suavemente, sacándolo de sus pensamientos._, ¿extrañas a tu familia?

Blaine sabía que iba la pregunta, Kurt extrañaba a la suya y quería saber si sólo era él. Pero, la verdad, era que no. Le gustaba estar en Dalton, ese era su hogar. ¿Su familia? Claro, los quería, pero no lo entendían.

_ Es normal que extrañes a tu familia, Kurt_ dijo Blaine, evadiendo la pregunta._. ¿Te sientes solo aquí?

_ Extraño a mis amigos y a mi familia…, pero no.

_ Bueno, si alguna vez te sientes así, sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

_ Gracias, Blaine. Eres un buen amigo.

"Amigo", pensaron los dos.

Kurt sonrió. Blaine era increíble, una de las mejores personas que había conocido. Y podía arruinar, en tan sólo un segundo, estar con alguien así. Era cierto lo que le decía, no se sentía solo, pero era porque él estaba ahí. Y Dylan, también estaba él, claro. Siempre que se sentía solo podía recurrir a cualquiera de los dos y el sentimiento pasaría o al menos se debilitaría.

_ ¿Quieres salir conmigo?_ preguntó Kurt, para sorpresa de Blaine._. Me dijiste que debíamos salir algún día.

_ OH, claro._ dijo Blaine sonriendo, pero sintiéndose como un estúpido al pensar que lo invitaba a una cita.

_ Pareces decepcionado_ dijo Kurt con una sonrisa triste._. Si tienes otros planes, sólo dímelo, ¿esta bien?

_ ¡No! Es que tengo cosas en la mente, por supuesto que me gustaría, Kurt.

Ambos sonrieron.

Historia. Odiaba esa materia, para él había que vivir en el presente, no en el pasado.

Estaba en la habitación de Dylan, con ese maldito libro de esa materia tan odiada. Sin embargo, ahora que tenía a su amigo explicándole.

_ ¿Sabes que tendrás que darme algo a cambio de esto?_ preguntó Dylan riendo, Kurt no entendía._. Canta para mí, Kurt.

_ Luego._ dijo leyendo el libro, que Dylan se encargó de cerrar.

_ ¡OH, no! No me engañaras otra vez.

Kurt suspiró. Necesitaba practicar y no quería decir algo y no cumplirlo.

_ Bien, ¿Qué quieres que cante?

Dylan sonrió y sacó de debajo de su cama un reproductor de música. Kurt se sorprendió, ¡ya lo tenía todo planeado! Suspiró, ¿Qué canción querría que cantase? Dylan lo enchufó y entonces empezó a sonar, despacio, Alejandro de Lady Gaga. Kurt se levanto, sonriendo y empezó a cantar:

I know that we are young

And I know that you may love me

But I just can't be with you like this

Alejandro

Oh (oh, oh, oh)

Oh (oh, oh, oh)

She's got both hands

In her pocket

And she wont look at you

Won't look at you

She hides through love

A super seal

She got a halo around her finger

Around you

Dylan no podía dejar se sonreír, sorprendido, de la voz de Kurt. Éste se le acercó:

You know that I love you boy

Hot like Mexico, rejoice

At this point I gotta choose

Nothing to loose

Lo que sucedió luego dejó sorprendido a Kurt. Él acercó su rostro al de Dylan y éste se acercó del todo. Besó tiernamente los labios de Kurt, quien estaba helado, con sus ojos abiertos. Dylan se alejó, dándose cuenta de su error.

_ Lo siento, no debí…

_ No_ dijo Kurt, dejando que la música siguiese sin su voz y sentándose de nuevo dijo: _. Es sólo que…

"Es sólo que siento que engaño a Blaine".

Él nunca había besado a un chico, los chicos siempre lo habían besado. Bueno, Karofsky y Dylan. Aunque la diferencia entre esos besos era grande; Dylan, ese encantador muchacho, lo había besado dulcemente; mientras que Karofsky, quien hizo de su vida un infierno, fue algo rudo.

_ Cantas muy bien, Kurt.

_ Lo sé.

_ Entonces, ¿pretenderemos que no paso?

Kurt se acercó a él y le dio un beso muy cerca de los labios, pero no en ellos.

_ Sigamos estudiando.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Wes iba más apurado que de costumbre por los pasillos de Dalton, con sus ojos recorriendo el pasillo por el que caminaba. ¿Dónde estaba? Un muchacho le preguntó si estaba bien, al verlo casi alterado, el respondió que sí, siguiendo su camino. Entonces lo encontró: David. Éste estaba hablando con algunos de sus compañeros, pero al ver el rostro alarmado de su amigo y escuchar la frase "Sucedió algo", hizo que se retirase con una disculpa.

_ ¿Qué sucede?_ preguntó preocupado, Wes le hizo una seña para que bajase la voz.

_ Acabo de enterarme de algo_ dijo en voz baja._. Dylan besó a Kurt.

_ ¡¿Qué hizo qué?_ gritó David, con todos mirándoles y Wes fulminándolo con la mirada.

_ Pero no le digas nada a Blaine.

_ Entendido: ¡No decírselo a Blaine!

_ ¿Decirme qué?

Ambos se sobresaltaron al ver a Blaine. Wes no pudo evitar darle un pequeño golpe al brazo de David como queriéndole decir: "Habla despacio, habla fuerte, habla por un maldito micrófono: es lo mismo".

_ ¿Qué… escuchaste?

_ ¿A parte de eso?_ Wes y David asintieron._. Nada

_ ¡Entonces no es nada! Ahora si nos disculpas…

Ambos trataron de escapar, pasando cada uno a su lado. Sin embargo, Blaine los retuvo con sus brazos, ¿qué estaban ocultando?

_ No se van hasta que me digan que sucede._ dijo Blaine enojado.

_ Esta bien_ dijo David, exhalando._. Mejor estate preparado.

Kurt estaba un poco más relajado. El examen de Historia no fue difícil como el pensaba que sería, pero aun le faltaban varias materias más. Su mente estaba en otro lado, sin embargo.

Él había ideado un plan, una parte fue bien y la otra… no tanto. Cada día le gustaba un poco más Dylan, lo cual era bueno; seguía enamorado de Blaine, lo cual no lo era.

"¡Los exámenes! ¡Concéntrate en los exámenes!", pensó Kurt. Sin embargo, la imagen de Dylan estaba enfrente de él con una sonrisa: ya no podía concentrarse.

_ ¿Cómo te fue?_ preguntó Dylan.

_ Bueno, estudie mucho.

_ Tomare eso como "me fue bien"_ dijo sonriendo._. Te lo dije: no había que estresarse tanto.

_ Lo tomare en cuenta con lo que viene.

Siguieron caminando, aunque en silencio, pero no eran esos silencios incómodos que Dylan tanto odiaba y de los que a Kurt no podían importarle menos, a no ser que fuese alguien importante, en ese caso pensaría que algo malo pasaba. Pero no.

Observando la decoración de Dalton, Dylan no pudo distinguir entre una jaula de oro y ese lugar. Ese colegio era genial en muchos aspectos, aunque la falta de intolerancia era lo que la hacía ser así. Sin embargo, le hacía sentir como si estuviese en un internado, a veces hasta una cárcel.

Le dolía el estomago, quería vomitar. Su cabeza no estaba en su sitio, después de oír esas palabras, nada lo estaba. ¿Qué significaba realmente? Él estaba al tanto de lo que Dylan quería, pero ¿y qué sentía Kurt respecto a eso? Probablemente le correspondía, sólo probablemente. ¿Cómo saberlo realmente? La respuesta estaba en Kurt y necesitaba saberla. Tenía tanto miedo, sin embargo. Su corazón se estaba rompiendo, si la respuesta fuese afirmativa, terminaría de romperse del todo. O podría tener las agallas para decirle lo que sentía, si Kurt no correspondiese a Dylan. Tenía que saberlo. Sin más que pensar, se puso a buscar a Kurt.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

¿Dónde estaba? Como un castillo, ese lugar era como un castillo. No perderse, no era fácil. Y él buscando a Kurt, quien seguramente no se encontraba en un mismo sitio, moviéndose de aquí para allá. A cada alma que encontraba preguntaba por Kurt y, al oír una negativa por respuesta, pedía que le dijesen que lo estaba buscando.

Maldijo por lo bajo. "¿Por qué tienes que perderte justo ahora, Kurt?", pensó Blaine. "¿O por qué tengo que perderme yo?". De pronto recordó esas películas donde el chico va hacia la chica y le dice "te amo", o le grita en algunos casos, frente a la multitud, se besan y la gente aplaude. Sí… el lo haría en privado.

¡Vaya! Sí que estaba teniendo un día espantoso.

Suspiró fuerte cuando vio a Dylan. Era oficial: no le gustaba ese chico. Y era obvio que él que no le gustaba a Dylan, debido a la mirada que le dedicó. Blaine puso sus ojos en blanco, ¿Qué importaba? ¡Tenía que encontrar a Kurt!

Una mano tocó su hombro. ¿Kurt? No, era Dylan. ¿Qué mierda quería?

_ ¿Estas buscando a Kurt?_ preguntó amablemente Dylan.

Si bien a Blaine no le agradaba, él no podía comportarse mal con alguien: era demasiado amable.

_ Sí. Si lo vez dile que lo estoy buscando, por favor._ dijo, a punto de irse, cuando la mano de Dylan volvió a apoyarse en su hombro.

_ ¿Para qué lo buscas?

Blaine volteó para mirarlo incrédulo. ¿Quién se creía?

_ Digo, parece ser importante.

_ Lo es._ dijo Blaine tratando de parecer intimidatorio, pero sólo sonó un poco molesto.

_ Esta en la biblioteca. Recién ha ido, dijo que tenía que buscar algo sobre biología.

Blaine asintió, sintiéndose un poco culpable, pero sólo un poco.

_ Gracias, Dylan._ dijo apresurándose a ir a la biblioteca.

Dylan quedó mirando, por un segundo, a Blaine. Pasado éste camino en la dirección contraria rápidamente, dirigiéndose hacia los dormitorios o, mejor dicho, hacia el dormitorio de Kurt.

Su puerta no era nada del otro mundo, de madera oscura, sin embargo para Dylan era especial: detrás de ella estaba Kurt. Miró a su alrededor esperando no ver a Blaine ni a ninguno de sus amigos y golpeó despacio la puerta. De ella salió un cansado, pero adorable, Kurt.

_ Déjame adivinar: sigues sin dormir bien._ dijo Dylan algo preocupado.

_ Los exámenes aun no terminan, Dylan._ dijo fregándose los ojos. Se movió hacia un lado para dejar que entrase a su habitación.

Kurt estaba cansado. Al ver que por unos treinta minutos no tendría absolutamente nada que hacer fue hacia su habitación a dormir un poco, pero sólo había podido tener los ojos cerrados durante cinco minutos antes de que Dylan llamase a su puerta. Sin embargo, no estaba molesto por ello, en más, estaba contento de verlo. Cuando cerró la puerta se volvió a dirigir hacia su cama, donde se recostó al llegar.

_ Pensé que te lo tomabas con calma.

_ Sólo un poco.

La cama de Kurt no era grande, sin embargo aun quedaba espacio. Dylan se acomodó a su lado y sonrió.

_ ¿Haz visto The notebook?

_ ¿Bromeas? Llore al verla… ¿por qué?

_ No lo sé, aunque esto me recuerda un poco a la escena donde están acostados en medio de la calle, mirando a las estrellas.

_ Y nosotros en la cama, mirando al techo_ Kurt frunció el seño y Dylan rió.

_ En la próxima cita será.

Silencio. ¿Acaso había Kurt ya desechado la idea de una segunda cita?

_ Prefiero ir al cine, pero para la tercera cita tal vez.

Dylan sonrió. Después de todo aun tenía una oportunidad con él, pero todo sería más fácil sin ese Blaine.

Blaine. A él jamás le había importado tanto Kurt como a él le importaba, no. Pero Kurt no lo creía.

Miró al techo por unos segundos, Kurt estaba a su lado. ¿Era posible amar a alguien en poco tiempo? Dylan suspiró. Podría decirle que lo que sentía por él era más que un simple "me gustas" y él podría rechazarlo, o podía…

Dylan giró su rostro para ver a Kurt, él hizo lo mismo.

_ Tengo algo que decirte.

"¡Ese maldito!", pensó Blaine mientras daba furiosos pasos por los corredores de Dalton. En cierto sentido era su culpa por haberlo hecho, ¿Por qué le había creído?

Podría decirle mil cosas en ese momento, pero no. Debía encontrar a Kurt primero y decirle lo que sentía. No quería asustarle al decirle que lo amaba, por lo que simplemente diría que sentía algo especial y fuerte hacia él. Trataba de no imaginar lo que le respondería, pero no paraba de imaginarse a Kurt dándole una sonrisa y tomándole de la mano como respuesta. Pero, ¿y si no lo hacía? Sacudió su cabeza.

"No pienses en eso".

Kurt no podía creerlo. Sabía que Blaine y Dylan no se llevaba muy bien, pero ¿había sido tanto? Pero Blaine no le haría eso, no. Tal vez no fuese reciproco, pero Blaine lo consideraba su amigo y los amigos no hacían eso.

De todas formas el dolor de estomago que sentía no le dejaba sentir nada más que eso: dolor.

Entonces ahí estaba Blaine. Con una sonrisa, esa sonrisa que siempre hacía que sintiese cosquillas.

Ahí estaba Kurt, y Blaine estaba tan contento de haberlo encontrado, pero ¿Por qué parecía estar triste? ¿Por qué no le sonreía como siempre? Se acercó hacia él.

Él se empezó a acercar, pero no podía sonreír. No podía.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

_ ¿Kurt?_ preguntó Blaine preocupado al verlo._. ¿Sucede algo?

Una leve negación con la cabeza fue su única respuesta.

_ Hay algo que quiero decirte desde hace un tiempo, pero si no estas bien…

_ ¿Qué?_ fueron sus palabras. En seco y de un modo frío.

Algo en definitiva iba mal. ¿Qué le sucedía a Kurt?

_ Lo siento_ dijo Kurt, aunque aun parecía molesto por algo._. ¿Qué querías decirme?

Blaine analizo por unos segundos la situación. Kurt no estaba bien, pero no podía posponerlo más.

_ Es que…_ comenzó, mirándole a los ojos._. Eres una persona increíble, Kurt y no creas que no me haya dado cuenta de eso. Lo supe desde el principio, pero lo que vino después fue este sentimiento._ siempre que se sentía mal, nervioso o triste le calmaba tomar su mano, y eso hizo con ambas: las abrazo con las suyas._. Kurt, yo…

Los ojos de Kurt se llenaron de lágrimas y violentamente retiro sus manos de las de Blaine. ¿Cómo pudo?

_ ¿Sabes algo? Incluso tus perfecciones me parecían perfectas, por lo que pensé que jamás me sentiría decepcionado_ Kurt respiró profundamente antes de continuar._. Por la manera en la que me tratabas pensé que nunca me harías daño… al menos no al propósito.

Kurt se alejó, limpiándose los ojos, dejando a un confundido Blaine. Pero eso no importaba, no importaba que no entendiese lo que sucedía: su corazón se había roto.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

Tres vidas, tres muchachos, ninguno podía dejar de pensar. Pero, tal vez, y sólo tal vez, el más afectado sería Kurt Hummel.

De pronto, pensar en los exámenes que tenía era lo mejor que podía tener en su cabeza. No quería pensar en nada de lo que Dylan le había dicho, en la mirada de Blaine, ni en lo que había estado sintiendo. Entonces, ¿era por eso que Blaine lo trataba así? No tenía sentido y, al mismo tiempo, lo tenía. Esa noche sí que había llorado, en silencio, pensando que así podría irse el dolor, pero seguía ahí.

_ Termine._ dijo levantándose de la mesa y dejando el tenedor sobre el plato que tenía casi todo lo que había tenido al ser servido.

_ Sólo comiste un par de bocados, cariño._ dijo Carole, preocupada por su hijastro.

_ Es que no tengo hambre… es más, creo que me iré a dormir. Buenas noches._ dijo caminado hacia su habitación.

Burt sólo sonrió y le dio las buenas noches. Pero, la verdad era que estaba preocupado por su hijo. Él sabía lo que era ser un adolescente, se pasaba por muchas cosas y raramente quería uno comentarlas a su padre. Sin embargo, era diferente. Kurt había recibido acoso de parte de sus compañeros en su antiguo colegio y temía que algo así estuviese pasando.

Todo eso parecía carecer de sentido. Primero que nada, Dalton era anti-violencia y, segundo, la primera vez que había sucedido eso Kurt actuó normalmente.

Algo le pasaba a su hijo y sería un mal padre si lo ignorase.

_ Creo que iré a ver si Kurt esta despierto._ le anunció a su esposa antes de salir de su habitación, ella asintió.

Kurt se había estado enviando mensajes con Mercedes desde que había anunciado que se iría a dormir. Ya le había contado lo ocurrido y ella le había expresado lo que él ya sabía: estaría siempre para él.

Alguien golpeó la puerta.

_ Adelante, papá._ dijo con los ojos aun puestos en su teléfono, dispuesto a seguir mandándole mensajes a su amiga.

Burt ya vio que no sería fácil al ver que su hijo ni siquiera lo estaba mirando.

_ ¿Qué me delató?

_ ¿Por qué Carole o Finn querrían hablar conmigo a estas horas?_ dijo Kurt, mientras dejaba de lado su teléfono y miraba a su padre quien parecía algo preocupado._. ¿Sucede algo?

_ De hecho, quisiera hacerte esa pregunta yo.

Kurt hizo rodar sus ojos: sólo significaba una cosa.

_ Estoy algo estresado por los exámenes, pero faltan unos pocos así que no te preocupes._ dijo con una sonrisa falsa.

_ Sí, claro.

_ ¡Papá! ¿Qué quieres que te diga entonces?

_ Lo que te esta sucediendo.

Kurt respiro fuerte. No quería contarle a su padre que estaba viviendo lo que parecía ser el "drama adolescente". Sin embargo, sabía que él se preocupaba por él.

_ ¿Tiene que ver con el tal Dylan?_ preguntó Burt algo incomodo, Kurt también lo estaba.

_ No_ dijo en seco._. Mira, papá, yo se que estas preocupado por mí, pero no tienes que estarlo. Dalton es un lugar genial, todos son buenos conmigo, pero al ser un colegio privado me exigen más y por eso estoy cansado. Es cuestión de acostumbrarme.

Burt asintió. La verdad era que, las veces que podía verlo, su hijo hablaba de cuanta tarea tenía y de cuantas materias. ¿Y si sólo era eso? ¿Estrés?

_ Esta bien, pero si necesitas algo…

El celular de Kurt sonó.

_ Lo se, papá._ dijo Kurt leyendo el mensaje de Mercedes.

Burt asintió y salió de la habitación.

Kurt suspiró, mientras respondía a Mercedes.

Él lo sabía: fue malo. No debió haber hecho lo que hizo, pero no pudo evitarlo. Bueno, de hecho sí pudo, pero no quiso.

Estaba cansado. Se estaba enamorando de Kurt y él estaba enamorado de otro muchacho, de Blaine, quien no lo consideraba nada más que un amigo y que estaba dispuesto a romperle el corazón… Eso pensaba. Pero a Blaine parecía importarle Kurt, sentir algo por él.

Las palabras simplemente surgieron.

_ ¿Qué?_ preguntó Kurt.

_ Se lo que sientes por Blaine, lo que significa para ti, pero temo que te haga daño, en especial por mi culpa.

Kurt estaba más confundido que nunca.

_ ¿A qué te refieres?

_ No… no se si deba decírtelo. Tal vez me este confundiendo porque creo que él no te haría lo que le hizo a los demás…

_ ¿Hacerme qué?_ preguntó Kurt, preocupado por la respuesta, con su respiración agitada. Dylan empezó a creer que era una mala idea, pero ya no había marcha atrás.

_ No estoy seguro si contigo sea el caso, debo aclararlo. Pero…_ suspiró, debía sonar firme al decírselo.

Y se lo dijo.

En su historia Blaine nunca lo había querido, en más, parecía odiarlo. Siempre que le gustaba alguien en Dalton, él lo arruinaba. Aparentemente, él sintió cosas por dos muchachos y con los dos se quedó Blaine… por menos de un mes. Sin embargo, Blaine, les había dicho de un día para el otro cuan geniales eran y que había tardado en darse cuenta de ello, pero ya no más. Luego les rompía el corazón.

Sin embargo, el tiro le salió por la culata. Kurt, enojado, no le había creído y lo hecho de su habitación. Al otro día se había enterado de lo ocurrido cuando Kurt llamo a su puerta llorando, diciéndole que había tenido razón.

Lo había arruinado todo, su egoísmo lo había arruinado. Quería estar con Kurt, no quería que él fuese infeliz.

Sacudió su cabeza tratando de no pensar en ello, pero era imposible. Tomó su celular y le mando un mensaje a Kurt.

"¡Maldito seas!"

Blaine lo sabía. Sabía que Dylan tenía que ver con todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

Al reaccionar sobre lo que Kurt le había dicho, corrió tras él quien se dirigía al aula. Kurt se negó a decir nada y, al terminar la clase, sólo se limito a decir "Quiero seguir siendo tu amigo, pero necesito una distancia entre nosotros por un tiempo" para luego seguir ignorándole. Blaine decidió darle ese día, aunque aun estaba confundido por todo. Esa mañana, sin embargo, Kurt se había ido más temprano que de costumbre.

Dylan lo había estado arruinando desde el principio, cuando él había decidido confesárselo a Kurt, ahí estaba él.

Empezó a respirar fuerte y entrecortado, sentía ganas de llorar de la rabia.

"Mejor prepárate Dylan para la próxima ves que te vea"


	10. Chapter 10

**No recibí comentarios en el capitulo anterior, pero decidi seguirlo viendo que me agregaban a favoritos. Pero, por favor, si les gusta comente. Gracias. **

Capitulo 10

"Me voy para tu casa mañana, si te parece bien- Dylan".

Kurt releyó por quinta vez el mensaje que le había llegado hacia media hora. Estaba cansado, debía dormirse, pero también debía responderle. ¿Por qué era tan difícil decir que sí o que no? Porque no lo sabía.

Dylan era ahora su amigo, no podía ponerlo en duda. Le había dicho sobre Blaine, pero… era tan incomodo. Kurt no era tonto, sabía que su amigo quería ser más que eso, pero él no estaba listo, mucho menos después de lo que paso con Blaine.

¡Y Blaine! Tarde o temprano tendrían que hablarlo, y él estaba seguro de que era más temprano que tarde. Tendrían que verlo en clase y en el ensayo de los Warblers.

Tampoco podía evitar a Dylan, después de todo lo que le dijo fue para que no saliese herido, aunque lo estaba.

"Claro" fue lo único que puso antes de poner su celular en la mesita que estaba a su lado, apagar la luz y tardar un minuto en dormirse.

"Concéntrate en el camino", se dijo Dylan segundos después de casi chocar contra otro auto.

Iba a odiarlo. Kurt iba a odiarlo. Pero tenía que decírselo porque la culpa le estaba matando.

¡Maldición! ¿Por qué tuvo que inventar esa mierda? Pudo haberle dicho lo que sentía, pero no lo dijo del todo. ¿Por qué? Porque sabía que, pese a que Blaine podría no sentir lo mismo, lo elegiría a él.

Una bocina lo saco de sus pensamientos: estaba yendo a 60 cuando todos iban a 80. Tal vez era porque temía llegar a la casa de los Hummels o porque temía morir conduciendo rápido y sobre pensando al mismo tiempo. Aceleró.

Al momento de estacionarse en frente de la casa de Kurt no salió del auto, no. Esperó cinco minutos, suspirando y aspirando, tratando de tomar coraje ante la situación.

"Es tiempo"

Tocó la puerta, mientras se mordía el labio: su tic nervioso. Un sonriente Kurt le abrió la puerta y lo invitó a pasar. No importaba si fuese dentro de su casa, en la calle o en Dalton; Kurt siempre se veía bien.

_ Justo iba mandarte un mensaje_ dijo Kurt dirigiéndose al comedor, Dylan le siguió._. Estoy solo y mi papá me pidió que cuidase la casa, así que no podremos salir.

A Dylan no le importó mucho aquello ya que nada podía hacerlo más fácil.

Kurt puso a calentar el agua, mientras sacaba dos tazas.

_ Tengo que hablarte sobre lo que te dije de Blaine…

Kurt hizo una seña con su mano para que no hablase más y se puso a hacer los cafés.

_ ¿Cuántas cucharadas de azúcar quieres?

_ Dos. Escúchame, en cuanto a lo que te dije el otro día…

_ No_ dijo Kurt, mientras se sentaba cerca suyo, después de haber servido los cafés._. Lamento haber reaccionado como lo hice, pero debes entenderlo. Blaine es mi amigo y necesito hablarlo con él.

Las manos de Dylan empezaron a sudar, su boca a resecarse y la habitación empezó a dar vueltas y vueltas. Si se lo decía él, lo odiaría y si se lo dijese Blaine… también. Terminaría enterándose tarde o temprano. Debía decírselo, porque no quería estar pensando cuanto tardaría Kurt en darse cuenta.

_ ¿Te encuentras bien?_ preguntó un preocupado con Kurt. Dylan miró a esos preocupados ojos azules y recordó la primera vez que se vieron, la bondad en él.

Él solo se limito a asentir, mientras tomaba un trago de café.

_ Hola Kurt… Oh.

Ambos fijaron su mirada hacia la puerta, donde había acabado de entrar Finn, quien ahora se sentía incomodo. ¿Estaba interrumpiendo algo?

_ Finn, él es Dylan, un amigo. Dylan, el es Finn, mi hermanastro.

_ Hola._ dijo Dylan sonriendo, mientras le tendía la mano.

_ Mucho gusto_ dijo Finn estrechando su mano.

_ ¿Eres el novio de Kurt? ¿Y qué paso con…?

_ ¡Finn!_ dijo Kurt mientras el rostro tomaba el color de un tomate.

_ No, no soy su novio._ respondió Dylan, quien estaba divertido con la situación.

_ ¿No estaba interrumpiendo nada, entonces? ¡Gracias a Dios!

_ ¿Necesitas algo, Finn?_ preguntó Kurt, irritado.

_ Solo me haré un sándwich e iré a ver la tv._ dijo Finn para luego dirigirse hacia la heladera.

Dylan se encontraba incluso más incomodo que antes al ver a Finn. Claro, él le había dado un minuto más para respirar, pero ya era lo suficientemente difícil con tener a Kurt cerca.

_ ¿Te gustaría salir? Digo… Finn puede cuidar la casa._ preguntó Kurt.

Dylan le respondió sonriendo.

Blaine podía disfrutar tanto ir a Starbucks, como estar sentado en un banco en la plaza mientras veía caminar a la gente. Eso era lo que estaba haciendo, porque no podía ir a una cafetería sin pensar en Kurt.

La gente pasaba. En lo que iba, ya había visto a varias chicas trotando con sus auriculares en los oídos, madres con sus bebes, gente que paseaba a sus perros, amigos riendo; pero lo que más le dolía ver era a esas parejas felices. Y, sin embargo, era reconfortante ver a la gente pasar, concentrarse, por unos segundos, en que música estaban escuchando los que pasaban corriendo sin fijarse en nadie, como se llamarían esos bebes, de qué estarían riendo esos amigos… cuanto se querían esas parejas.

Pero su corazón se detuvo, su sangre se helo al verlo… al verlos. Se levantó y se dirigió hacia ellos.

Necesitaba una explicación.


	11. Chapter 11

**Para buena suerte, el fic termina en el capitulo 13. ¡Muchas gracias a los que me comentan! Y, sin más, aquí les dejo el capitulo 11.**

Capitulo 11

Había pasado ya un tiempo desde que la última vez que Kurt pisó esa plaza. Bueno, esa no sería la definición apropiada, no. Había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que lo había visto, pero de verdad. Solía pasar por ahí cuando debía hacerlo, ignorando al paisaje y a las personas.

Dylan estaba callado, nervioso. Kurt sabía que algo estaba mal.

_ ¿Pasa algo?

_ Hice algo muy malo._ dijo Dylan sin respirar. Con sus ojos reflejando el miedo que sentía.

Kurt sabía que tenía que ver con él, lo cual lo hizo temer también.

_ ¿Qué?_ pregunto Kurt con una voz temblorosa. ¿Por qué estaba tan asustado de lo que su amigo le diría? Porque tenía un mal presentimiento.

_ Kurt… siento algo muy fuerte cuando estoy contigo y vacío cuando no estas_ decía Dylan casi sin mirarle a los ojos, como si estuviese avergonzado._. Se que uno no debería enamorarse de su amigo…

_…Porque todo podría arruinarse. Lo entiendo._ dijo Kurt con una triste sonrisa. Dylan sabía que se refería a Blaine.

Para sorpresa suya, Kurt lo abrazó. Sin embargo, no era de esos abrazos superficiales sino de esos calidos, donde sientes esa agradable sensación de que la otra persona puede partirte en dos y no te importa. Aun sorprendido, le devolvió el abrazo con la misma intensidad sin importarle que a algunas personas pudiera no gustarle lo que estaban viendo. Se separaron, Kurt lo miró a los ojos, era cada vez más difícil.

_ No puedo decir que siento lo mismo, Dylan_ dijo Kurt con una mirada triste, Dylan trato de sonreír y decir que ya lo esperaba, pero no pudo._. Pero tampoco que no siento nada.

_ Lo sé. Me quieres como un amigo.

_ No_ dijo Kurt mirándolo._. No me refiero a eso.

Dylan olvidó por un momento porqué era que estaba ahí: la terrible confesión. Estaba nervioso, no por lo que él tenía que decir, sino por lo que Kurt iba a decirle.

_ Me gustas, Dylan_ sonrió Kurt._. Saldría contigo en otras circunstancias.

_ En otras circunstancias…

_ Sabes de que hablo. Tal vez no ahora, pero…

_ ¿…Sí en el futuro? _ pregunto Dylan, esperanzado.

_ Tal vez._ dijo Kurt sonriendo.

En ese momento Dylan se dio cuenta de una cosa: no le diría. ¿Qué si se sentía culpable? Por supuesto. Pero la idea de poder ganarse el amor de Kurt era demasiado tentadora como para no aprovecharlo… Y Blaine, ¿por qué debía estar él ahí?

Demasiado estrés, demasiadas cosas.

_ ¿Sabes lo que deberías hacer?_ preguntó Kurt, sacándolo de sus pensamientos._. Conocer a mis amigos.

_ ¿A los de tu antiguo colegio?

_ ¡Exacto! Le hable a Mercedes de ti y ella probablemente le habrá dicho a Rachel… quien le habrá dicho a los demás. Estoy seguro de que quieren conocerte.

_ Y yo quiero conocerlos._ dijo Dylan sonriendo, Kurt le devolvió la sonrisa.

Seguían caminando entre las sombras de los árboles, escuchando el canto de los pájaros y, de vez en cuando, algún que otro susurro. El clima entre los dos era extraño, pero no malo.

_ Kurt…_ dijo Dylan sin poder terminar.

Una mano lo hizo girar violentamente: Blaine. Ahí estaba, con sus enfurecidos ojos.

_ ¿Qué le dijiste?_ dijo Blaine con una suave y furiosa voz.

No sería suficiente decir que Dylan estaba sorprendido y asustado. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y su respiración acelerada, Kurt pasaba su mirada de Dylan a Blaine, y viceversa.

_ Kurt, no se que te dijo, ¡pero es un mentiroso!_ dijo Blaine, desesperado porque le crea.

Pero Kurt estaba confundido. No entendía por qué Blaine había aparecido tan de repente y por qué estaba diciendo que no le creyese a Dylan. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

_ Miren, no se lo que esta sucediendo_ dijo Kurt más calmado de lo que realmente estaba._. Así que díganmelo… ambos.

Dylan lanzó un profundo suspiro.

_ Te mentí_ logró confesar._. Blaine jamás quiso usarte.

La mirada de Kurt no mostraba enojo alguno, pero sí mucho dolor. Blaine estaba furioso, a tal punto de tomarlo del cuello de la camisa mientras gente presenciaba esa escena.

_ Déjalo._ dijo Kurt, quitándoles las manos de encima.

_ Pero…

_ ¿Cómo pudiste?_ preguntó Kurt, ignorando a Blaine.

Dylan abrió la boca, pero no pudo decir nada. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y así quedo, frente a él, sin poder decir nada.

Kurt lo miró por unos segundos, antes de tomar el camino contrario, listo para alejarse de él.

_ ¡Kurt!_ dijo Blaine, yendo tras él.

_ Lo siento, debí haber hablado contigo antes y aclararlo_ dijo Kurt llorando._. Pero ahora, sólo quiero alejarme.

Blaine no lo detuvo y se limito a observar como se alejaba. Dylan también.


	12. Chapter 12

**No puedo decirles lo mucho que significa para mí el cariño que ha recibido esta historia. ¡Muchas gracias!**

Capitulo 12

Burt quería darle una sorpresa a Carole: una cena romántica preparada por él. Pero, claro, había un problema y era que él no sabía cocinar. Después de que la madre de Kurt había muerto, sólo bastaba con hacer una llamada para tener la comida en la mesa. Su hijo se había hartado, hasta el punto de haber aprendido a cocinar para poder comer algo más saludable. Pero Burt no sabía hacerlo, al menos no muy bien.

Kurt lo estaba ayudando, pero lo hacía de una forma fría. Casi no lo miraba y no había emoción alguna en su voz.

_ Kurt, ¿te encuentras bien?

_ ¿Qué?_ dijo Kurt al ser sacado de sus pensamientos._. Perdón, sí.

_ ¿Todo bien en el colegio?_ preguntó Burt, tratando de sacarle de a poco información.

Sin embargo, su hijo era muy bueno al momento de ocultar cosas o, como a él le gustaba decir, guardar secretos. Burt sólo supo del acoso que recibía Kurt en el colegio cuando Finn se lo dijo.

En otras ocasiones él lo dejaría pasar, pero ¿y si tuviese problemas en Dalton? Sabía de la política de tolerancia y anti acoso que tenía el colegio, igual no quería arriesgarse. Un chico había amenazado con matarlo, no quería algo así volviese a pasar.

Sin embargo, su hijo era demasiado bueno ocultando las cosas.

_ Estoy algo cansado, papá_ y no estaba mintiendo._. Tengo más materias en Dalton y quiero que me vaya bien en todas.

Pocas veces Kurt necesitaba mentir, prefería callarse o hablar de otro tema: así de bueno era.

Burt pensó que eso tenía sentido y, una vez más, Kurt había ganado.

Finn y Rachel habían quedado en encontrarse en la cafetería, y Finn había llegado unos minutos antes. Se sentía algo incomodo, sentado ahí, solo. De pronto, vio a una cara conocida…

_ ¡Blaine!_ dijo Finn, levantando su mano para que lo viese.

Blaine lo vio y sonrió tristemente. Finn se había dado cuenta de que Kurt y Blaine ya no pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, pero le caía lo suficientemente bien como para no ignorarlo.

No se necesitaba ser inteligente para ver que Blaine no la estaba pasando bien y, según parecía, tenía algo que ver con su hermanastro.

_ Hola, Finn. ¿Estas aquí solo?_ preguntó Blaine.

Se esforzaba mucho, vio Finn. Se limito a asentir, y cuando estaba por hacerle una pregunta.

_ ¿Cómo esta Kurt?

_ Hum, bien… supongo._ dijo Finn, considerando que Kurt no hablaba mucho de lo que le sucedía.

_ Mándale saludos de mi parte y dile que me gustaría hablar con él, por favor.

Finn se limitó a asentir, para luego despedirse de él. No entendía que había pasado entre ellos, pero tampoco quería involucrarse.

_ Acabo de ver a Blaine_ dijo la voz de Rachel, Finn estaba tan distraído que no la había visto llegar._. Parecía triste.

_ Sí, él y Kurt dejaron de verse…creo. Pero no lo entiendo, los dos lo están pasando mal. ¿Qué habrá pasado?

Su celular estaba encerrado en el cajón de su mesita de luz, y la batería de éste estaba descansando debajo de la cama.

Estaba cansado de sus llamadas, de sus mensajes, de sus "lo siento tanto".

Sólo te respondo para decirte que pares. Por favor, sólo detente

Tras enviarle ese mensaje, le quitó la batería.

"Oh, Dylan… habías empezado a gustarme tanto". Incluso si no fuese así, era su amigo y le dolía mucho. No quería hablar con nadie, ni con Blaine.

_ Kurt._ llamó Finn, con una voz suave.

_ ¿No te enseñaron a tocar la puerta antes de entrar?_ preguntó Kurt, mientras se secaba las lagrimas de su rostro.

_ Lo siento_ dijo entrando a la habitación._. Se que no es mi problema, pero vi a Blaine en la cafetería…

Eso llamó la atención de Kurt, pero trato de que no se notase.

_ ¿Ah, sí?

_ Sí…hum…me dijo que quiere hablar contigo. Creo que deberías escuchar lo que tiene que decir…

_ ¿Siquiera sabes que pasó?_ le dijo, furioso, a su hermanastro.

_ No. Pero ambos están sufriendo y si se puede solucionar, ¿Por qué no intentar?

Kurt no respondió, por lo que Finn cerró la puerta antes de irse y prometió tocar la puerta la próxima vez.

Se quedó pensando y pensando. Él quería mucho a Blaine, pero se sentía avergonzado. Su inseguridad le hizo creer, sin duda alguna, que alguien en quien confiaba tanto y a quien quería de esa manera lo estaba utilizando. ¿Qué podía decirle? Un "lo siento" no bastaba.

Por otra parte, se sentía estancado por el dolor que le había causado Dylan.

Después de unos terribles cuarenta minutos, pensando y arreglando su celular, lo llamó.

_ Hola, Kurt._ dijo una suave voz del otro lado del teléfono.

_ Blaine, yo…necesito hablar contigo.

Siempre que iban a encontrarse, lo hacían en un café. Esa vez, sin embargo, decidieron no hacerlo. La última vez que se habían encontrado, había sido en aquella plaza y ahí estaba él, esperándolo.

Se sentó a su lado, nervioso.

_ Lo siento._ dijo Kurt, el primero en hablar.

_ ¿Por qué?

_ Por no haberte dejado hablar, iba a hacerlo…

Kurt dirigió su mirada hacia sus botas, que se encontraban encima de muchas hojas.

_ Pero, parecía tener sentido.

_ ¿Qué parecía tener sentido?_ preguntó Blaine, cada vez más confundido.

_ Pese a las cosas que me dicen, me siento bien conmigo mismo, ¿sabes? Tengo una voz grandiosa, un sentido de la moda fabuloso y creo que puedo gustarle a los chicos, pero…_ suspiró, no se atrevía a mirarlo._ parecía tener sentido que las cosas que me dijiste eran mentiras.

Blaine no lo entendía. ¿Por qué le era más fácil creer eso, a lo que estaba diciendo?

_ Supongo que siempre te quise_ admitió._. Pero me confundías mucho, ¿le gusto o solamente es bueno conmigo? Era difícil saber, pero luego me di cuenta de que lo más probable era que me quisieses como amigo.

_ ¡Vaya! No lo sabía_ dijo Blaine, sintiéndose como un tonto._. Pero iba a decírtelo, ¿sabes? Ese día que me dijiste que ibas a salir con Dylan, o que él me dijo. Y no volví a intentarlo.

_ Lo que siento por ti… no lo sé. Es algo que nunca había sentido por alguien._ confesó Kurt.

Blaine tomó las manos de Kurt entre las suyas. Ambos se miraron a los ojos.

_ Entonces sentimos lo mismo el uno por el otro.

Kurt sonrió, Blaine sonrió. Pudieron haberse besado en ese momento, pero las miradas de los demás los incomodaban.

_ Gracias por traerme._ dijo Kurt con una sonrisa.

Blaine lo había llevado a su casa, pese a que pudo haber caminado.

Kurt se acercó a Blaine y lo besó. Aun sorprendido, Blaine posó su mano en su mejilla. Después de eso, Kurt se bajó del auto y caminó hacia la entrada de su casa.

Antes de entrar, Kurt dio media vuelta y le sonrió al muchacho que lo miraba desde su auto, le devolvió la sonrisa.

Había tantas razones para sonreír en ese momento.


	13. Chapter 13

**He recibido diversos comentarios anteriormente, por lo que estoy muy nerviosa por lo que pensaran de este capitulo. Les guste o no, les quiero agradecer por sus comentarios. Muchas gracias. **

Capitulo 13

Listo. Había terminado el reporte que debía hacer. ¿Qué haría ahora?

Estaba molesto. Molesto porque se suponía que debía estar feliz, ¿estar con Blaine no era acaso lo que quería? Sí, y mucho.

Sólo habían pasado tres días y se sentía miserable desde ayer. "¿Estas bien?", le había preguntado Blaine en su cita. Mintió diciendo que sí.

Extrañaba a Dylan. Lo cual le producía angustia y rabia; primero por permitir sentirse así, y, segundo, porque si Dylan no hubiese hecho lo que hizo… Pero lo hizo. Siempre que lo veía en Dalton trataba de alejarse lo más posible de él, porque no podía enfrentarlo… ninguno podía.

_ ¡Kurt!_ dijo Mercedes, tratando de llamar su atención.

De pronto lo recordaba, se encontraba en Breadstix con Mercedes y Rachel.

_ Lo siento, me quede pensando…

_ ¿En Dylan?_ dijo Rachel, levantando una ceja.

_ No, yo…

_ ¡Estas con Blaine! ¿No es eso lo que siempre quisiste?

_ Cierto, ¿Qué importa ese tal Dylan?_ agregó Rachel, mientras comía.

_ Supongo…

Pero no era tan sencillo. Cierto, lo había conocido sólo dos meses atrás, casi tres, pero no había tardado en encariñarse con él. No importaba cuanta razón tuviesen sus amigas, sus palabras no lo hacían sentir mejor ni extrañarlo menos.

Ir a Dalton se transformó en un sin fin de emociones. Era un lugar seguro, lleno de buenas personas y con Blaine. Pero también era un lugar donde estaba la persona a la que trataba de evitar y con quien sabía se terminaría encontrando tarde o temprano.

_ ¿Entonces?_ preguntó Mercedes, al ver que su amigo no respondía si quería ir o no al cine.

_ Oh, es que había quedado con Blaine._ dijo como disculpa, la cual ambas chicas entendieron.

"Se feliz", se repetía a si mismo. "Se feliz" una y otra vez.

Sus dedos estaban enredados con los de Blaine, mientras miraban una película en la comodidad de su casa. Estaban sentados juntos en el sofá, solo ellos dos.

Lo quería mucho. Mejor dicho, lo amaba. Llevaban días saliendo, así que no se lo diría hasta el momento justo. Blaine también lo quería y otra de las cosas que ambos tenían en común era que los dos creían que era muy pronto. Pero sí, los dos se amaban.

Kurt estaba feliz con Blaine, pero eso no hacía que olvidase que alguien en quien confiaba le había hecho daño… y que lo extrañaba. Pero, claro, él no iba a dejar que Blaine se diese cuenta.

_ ¿Sabes lo que estoy pensando?_ preguntó Kurt cuando termino la película._. Deberíamos hacer un número de Lady Gaga con los Warblers.

La reacción de Blaine no era la que esperaba.

_ No creo que Lady Gaga sea para nosotros.

_ ¿Y Katy Perry sí?_ dijo Kurt, alzando una ceja.

_ Es… es diferente_ se justifico Blaine.

_ Sí, claro. ¿Y Destiny Child?

_ Bueno…_ dijo Blaine, pensando como responder bien a la pregunta. Termino por rendirse._. Hablare con los chicos.

Kurt sonrió.

_ Ya puedo ver las caras de Wes y Dylan… ¡David!_ Kurt se sentía como un idiota._. ¿Puedes imaginarlo?

_ ¿Acabas de decir Dylan?_ exclamó Blaine, quien no podía creer lo que había dicho.

_ No, no lo hice.

_ ¡Sí, lo hiciste!

_ ¿Lo hice?_ preguntó Kurt haciéndose el ingenuo, el problema era que Blaine no lo era.

Vergüenza no llegaba a describir lo que sentía en ese momento. Siempre supo que estaba mal, pero por fin tenía una oportunidad con alguien y no quería que se la quitasen.

Siempre se sintió inseguro de sí mismo, de quien era. Tenía compañeros en Dalton con quienes reír, con quienes pasar el tiempo, pero solo podía ser el mismo cuando estaba con Kurt.

_ ¡Ya deja de andar dando lastima!_ dijo Mary, para luego lanzarle una almohada a su hermano.

_ ¡Oye!_ exclamo Dylan, tirando la almohada al suelo._. ¿Qué te pasa?

_ Que estoy cansada de que te estés paseando por la casa, dando lastima. Si al menos me dijeras que sucedió…

_ No es tu problema._ Dylan ya se estaba cansando de los juegos de su hermana.

Mary no sabía que decir para convencerlo. Estaba decepcionada, ya que él le había dicho que iba a terminar presentándole a aquel chico del que tanto hablaba. Su hermano estaba feliz, quería encontrar a aquel que lo hacía feliz. De pronto, una idea se coló dentro de su cabeza, no era algo inteligente y tenía sus riesgos.

_ Esta bien, no me digas nada. Pero, vamos, eres deprimente_ dijo echándole un vistazo a su hermano._. Salgamos de este lugar, vayamos a pasear.

_ Bueno, pero no me iré así. Vete para que me cambie.

_ ¿Qué tiene de malo lo que…?

_ ¡Lárgate!

Rápidamente, Mary salió de su cuarto dando un portazo.

Conocía muy bien a su hermano, sabía que tardaba más que ella en elegir algo que ponerse y, lo más importante, siempre dejaba su teléfono encima de su mesita de luz. Ahora que lo tenía ella, se sentía nerviosa y emocionada.

"Que funcione".

Blaine no podía culparlo, sabía que no podía. Dylan había sido un buen amigo de Kurt en esos meses, por lo que no podía pedirle que se olvide de él de un día para otro. Sin embargo, sentía celos al saber que seguía haciéndolo y, vamos, que no tenía mucho derecho de sentirse así cuando llevaban poco tiempo juntos. Además, pese a lo que Dylan le había dicho, Kurt no había salido con él porque sentía algo por Blaine.

Lo conocía, sabía que una de sus virtudes era ser inteligente. Es que… estaba asustado, temía que Dylan volviese a engañarlo.

_ Lo siento._ y el ambiente estaba arruinado.

_ No, Kurt. No te culpo, pero deberías tratar de olvidarte de él.

_ ¡Claro! ¿Por qué no se me había ocurrido?_ dijo Kurt sarcásticamente._. Lo siento, pero me siento dolido. No espero que lo entiendas desde tu posición.

Se imaginaba en la posición de Kurt, y la idea de que eso le sucediese, de que un amigo suyo tratase de arruinar lo que sentía por Kurt… era bastante complicado la verdad.

"Estúpido Dylan". Todo tiene que arruinarlo, ¿no? Incluso ahora que esta con Kurt, incluso así lo esta arruinando.

Estaba consciente de que el tal Kurt no atendía las llamadas de su hermano, por lo que rápidamente busco su número en el celular de Dylan pero empezó a marcar con el suyo.

Su celular empezó a sonar y daba desconocido. Le preguntó a Blaine si el número le era conocido y no, no lo era.

_ ¿Quién es?_ preguntó Kurt.

_ ¿Estoy hablando con Kurt?_ dijo una chica al otro lado del teléfono.

_ Sí, pero…

_ No me conoces. Soy Mary Baker.

_ La hermana de Dylan._ Blaine lo miró.

_ Sí_ miró hacia la dirección donde estaba el cuarto de su hermano._. Mira, no se que sucedió…

_ ¿Él te dijo que me llames? Pues, dile…

_ ¡No! Él no me pidió nada_ de pronto, se sentía como una estúpida. ¿Y si solo lo hacia ver peor?_. Mira, mi hermano esta muy deprimido. Solo quiero que hables con él.

Kurt colgó el teléfono, Mary se sintió como una tonta, Dylan no lo sabía y Blaine no entendía nada.

Y otros días pasaron, convirtiéndose en otra semana más. Podía notarse que la primavera había llegado con los cantos de los pájaros, con el aroma de las flores… y con la maldita alergia.

Volvió a estornudar, mientras se tapaba la nariz con un pañuelo. "Dios", pensó Kurt. No quería que Blaine lo viese así, por lo que esperaba que no fuese la viva imagen de Rodolfo el reno. Caminar y estornudar no es una buena idea, por lo que Kurt chocó con alguien e hizo que esa persona tirase lo que llevaba.

_ Lo siento._ dijo Kurt y se agachó para ayudarlo, hasta que lo vio.

Dylan.

Se levantó rápidamente, pero no pudo irse.

_ Espera._ dijo Dylan, tomándole de un brazo.

_ ¡No me toques!_ dijo Kurt tratando, en vano, de alejarlo.

_ Solo quiero hablar. Si quieres irte y no dirigirme la palabra, esta bien… Pero primero escúchame.

Kurt suspiró, no quería pasar por eso.

_ Siempre fui de esos chicos de pocos amigos, muy introvertido_ empezó Dylan._. Incluso en Dalton, con personas a mi lado, no me sentía seguro como contigo… Hace mucho que no sentía que todo iba a estar bien.

_ Pero nada esta bien._ dijo Kurt, y Dylan no podía negarlo.

_ Bien_ dijo y extendió su mano._. Gusto en conocerte, soy Dylan Baker.

_ ¿Qué estas haciendo?_ preguntó confundido.

_ Estoy volviendo a empezar, se que causare una mejor impresión.

Kurt puso sus ojos en blanco, dio media vuelta y siguió caminando.

_ Soy terrible cantando, pero me encantan los musicales_ decía Dylan, mientras iba tras Kurt._. Puedo beber té todos lo días de invierno. Mi amistad contigo vale más que cualquier beso, que cualquier cita.

El muchacho de ojos azules se detuvo, pero seguía sin mirarlo.

_ Creo que hay una persona para cada uno y que si no puedo forzarte a estar conmigo cuando se supone que no debemos estar juntos. Debes estar con Blaine o tal vez no, pero no conmigo. Y tarde o temprano encontrare a alguien, puedo vivir con eso. No digo que de pronto no sienta nada por ti más que amistad, estaría mintiendo si así fuese. Pero quiero seguir estando contigo, como amigo.

Kurt quedó en silencio, sin saber bien que decir. Decidió mirarlo, solo para comprobar que no estaba mintiendo.

_ Amo a Blaine_ dijo Kurt mirándolo a los ojos._. Se que no ha pasado ni un mes, pero… Lo amo. ¿Puedes entender eso?

_ Entiendo que quiero seguir siendo tu amigo y que nada pasará entre los dos. ¿No es suficiente?

Un año atrás él estaba enamorado de Finn, pero ahora sabía que estar enamorado era lo que sentía por Blaine. Ahora se llevaba bien con su hermanastro y había superado lo que sentía por él.

_ Si algo sucedes quedare como un idiota, pero tú como un desgraciado.

Dylan asintió, estaba conciente de eso. Pero sabía que no volvería a cometer ese mismo error.

Caminaron un poco, por un minuto sin decir nada y por otros tres donde lo hacían. Dylan le dijo a su amigo que no se preocupase, que casi no se le notaba la alergia, lo cual fue un alivio.

A unos metros estaba Blaine, esperando a su novio. Dylan supo que debía alejarse. "Te veo luego", le dijo. Kurt se acercó a su novio.

_ No creo que él empiece a agradarme pronto._ dijo Blaine, al ver la mancha en la que se transformo la silueta de Dylan.

_ Tampoco espero que lo hagas. Pero lo he perdonado, voy a tardar en confiar en él y en definitiva no será lo mismo, pero lo he hecho.

_ Ten cuidado, ¿sí?

_ Lo haré._ dijo Kurt sonriendo y tomando la mano de su novio. Blaine lo amaba y eso era todo lo que podía pensar en ese momento. Kurt estaba feliz de tenerlo a su lado y de poder haber arreglado un poco las cosas con Dylan, quedaba todo un camino para poder confiar del todo en él pero, en ese momento no importaba.  
La pareja fue de la mano hasta otras de sus aventuras en el café.


End file.
